super_mario_maker_2_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario Maker 2
Super Mario Maker 2 is a game and sequel of Super Mario Maker. It was released by Nintendo on June 28, 2019. It is also the game this wiki is based on. Synopsis Super Mario Maker 2 expands on the previous game, Super Mario Maker, with lots of new features, including the new Super Mario 3D World style, such as the ON/OFF Switch, Story Mode, Slopes, etc. Update History * v1.0.1 Upon release, this update was required to access Course World. The purpose of this update is unknown. * v1.1.0 Released 2 October 2019, this update adds "Play with friends", a hidden LAN Play option, "Play together" in Course World, and Official Makers, and includes a number of quality of life improvements, including the ability to view first clears, the ability to switch controllers from the sidebar menu, the ability to use button controls and touch controls simultaneously in the Course Maker, and the ability to exit a Clear Pipe that is blocked by a Maker Box by breaking thru the Maker Box instead of being turned around. Differences from *The title screen no longer contains hidden Easter eggs in it. *The Gnat Attack minigame was removed. *As wings are no longer a separate element, adding wings on objects is no longer performed by dragging and dropping, instead performed by tapping and holding the element and selecting the wings option from the pop-up menu. **Super Mushrooms also can be selected from the same pop-up menu, though they can still be transformed via dragging and dropping. **Similarly, the shaking function that transforms an element to an alternate form (such as turning green Koopa Troopas into red Koopa Troopas) is replaced by the same method. *Making a sub area in the theme makes the sub area by default, rather than . *Grinders now have their cutting sound effect from Super Mario World. *Each style now has a unique 1-UP icon. *POW Blocks and P-Switches now have a flashing animation in all returning game styles. * levels now have rising and falling lava like the theme's water. *Pipes cannot overlap. *One-Way Walls cannot be hidden behind pipes. *Several elements now have their own parts slot: **As in the Nintendo 3DS version, Checkpoint Flags, Skewers, and Keys are now standalone course elements, meaning they no longer need to be created by shaking an Arrow Sign, a Thwomp, or a P-Switch, respectively. **Rocky Wrenches are now a standalone course element from Monty Moles. **Fish Bones are now a standalone course element from Dry Bones. **Bumpers are now a standalone course element from Grinders. **Pink Coins are now a standalone course element from coins. Tapping and holding a coin on the editing screen instead turns it into a 10-Coin, a 30-Coin, or a 50-Coin. **Bowser Jr. is now a standalone course element from Bowser. *Objects can no longer be placed in front of the Arrow Sign at the start of a course. *The starting platform is now seven blocks wide, and has a 7x3 forbidden zone to accommodate for four players during multiplayer matches. *Checkpoint Flags can no longer be placed diagonally. *The Ground terrain element now represents its own group, instead of being part of the blocks group. Additionally, up to 4,000 Ground terrain elements can be placed onto a single course area. *One-Way Walls are now in the same group as the Arrow Sign. *Unchained Chomps, Angry Wigglers, Lit Bob-ombs, Bull's-Eye Blasters, Red Cannons, and Fast Lava Lifts now have their own "singing parts" in the edit screen, rather than the same as their original counterparts. *Additionally, Magikoopas and Skewers' singing parts now uses their American versions regardless of region, as opposed to be have "Kamek" and "Spike Pillar" clips, respectively in the British English version. *Normal-sized shells now deal more damage to Bowser. *Instead of big Yoshi Eggs being green and hatching into two Yoshis that run around in panic, they turn red and hatch into a single red Yoshi that does not run away. *The remaining time displayed is now rounded down instead of rounded up, so once the time displayed reaches zero, it means the player has less than one second left to clear the course. *The player can no longer stand on the edge of One-Way Walls. *Spiny Mario can no longer break blocks while in Warp Pipes. *If Mario is in a Goomba Shoe and walks through a one-block gap, he automatically crouches. *Koopa Troopa Shells and Buzzy Beetle Shells in mid-air are now affected by POW Blocks. This means wearing Buzzy Shells while activating POW Blocks is no longer possible. *Winged Lava Bubbles fired from Bill Blasters or Bull's-Eye Blasters now only fly horizontally. *It is now possible to change direction while crouching; however, entering Warp Doors while dashing is no longer possible. *Checkpoint Flags no longer contain the Easter egg where birds (fish in levels) appear when the player touches them. Videos Super Mario Maker 2 - Announcement Trailer - Nintendo Switch Super Mario Maker 2 Direct 5.15.2019 Super Mario Maker 2 Available Now! - Nintendo Switch Super Mario Maker 2 - Overview Trailer - Nintendo Switch Super Mario Maker 2 - Accolades Trailer - Nintendo Switch References Category:Games Category:Main